Cherry
by Kafira-chan
Summary: The crew gets some Cherries as a thank you. The captain ask an interesting question that leads to some interesting feelings. One-shot, fluff. Chulu. Established McKirk


As a thank you from the residents of the planet we visited last they gave the bridge crew a large batch of cherries. What started out as simply an observational mission led to us saving the princess of the planet. I was very excited about the cherries. We didn't get fresh fruit often and I loved cherries. They made me think of summers back in Russia when I would sneak into cherry orchards and eat them fresh from the trees.

All of the Alpha Bridge crew was enjoying the fresh cherries as we worked in silence. The sweet fruit a nice relief from the constant replicated food we ate for the past couple of months. The content silence was finally broken by the captain.

"Can anyone tie the stem in a knot?" He asked from his chair, lounging comfortably and twirling a tied stem between his fingers.

Spock looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "That seems a pointless thing to do but also very easy." He proceeded to prove it by tying a knot in the stem using his fingers.

Captain Kirk chuckled, causing both Spock and I to look at him in confusion. I also didn't know where he was going with this though it seemed many of the others did. "Not with your fingers Spock, with your tongue." He popped another stem into his mouth and pulled it out almost immediately with it tied into a neat knot.

Spock tilted his head to the side curiously. "That seems to be a pointless skill." He stated bluntly. I had to agree with the commander on that. I didn't see what good tying a cherry stem with your tongue did for you.

Doctor McCoy joined us on the bridge at that moment with a chuckle, grabbing a handful of cherries. "It is not a pointless skill actually. Your tongue is a muscle that needs exercise other than what it gets with talking. This is one way and it is shows that one is talented and knows how to use their tongue." He leaned down and kissed Captain Kirk firmly on the lips for a moment before pulling away with a smirk. "Plus it is classified as aphrodisiac."

I stared at them with wide eyes, mouth hanging open in shock. I knew they were dating, that wasn't the shocking thing. The kissing in front of everyone and talking about something that arouses sexual desire was. I had no idea that tying a cherry stem in a knot caused sexual desire.

I put a cherry stem into my mouth, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as I moved it around with my tongue trying to tie it into a knot. Sulu, the captain, and the doctor were all watching me in amusement.

"Don't hurt yourself Chekov." Captain Kirk teased as he tied another with his tongue. Sulu smirked at me as he put a stem into his mouth and pulled it out a moment later, tied into a neat knot. I felt a stirring of lust for the man infront of me, something not all together rare.

"I vill get it!" I murmured before sticking another stem into my mouth, trying hard to tie it into a knot to no avail.

Sulu leaned forward and grabbed a cherry out of my hands, popping it into his mouth and eating it before putting the stem into his mouth and tying it with his tongue. Once he pulled the tied stem out of his mouth he leaned forward and whispered into my ear "You just need practice."

I shuddered, my body thinking he meant something entirely different than what my mind thought he meant. "I shall then. Vatch me get sick from eating so many cherries."

Sulu smirked; ignoring the fact we were on the bridge and murmured "There are other ways to practice." With that he pressed his lips against mine, causing me to moan and press closer to him. He licked across my lips, asking permission into my mouth which I eagerly allowed. I could see why tying a stem in a knot was an aphrodisiac. His tongue was doing amazing things inside my mouth causing me to moan as I moved my tongue in an attempt to copy him.

When we pulled away for air, ignoring the stares and chuckles from the other crew members Sulu said "I would not be opposed to helping you practice if you would like."

My heart shuddered, was he asking me out? I hoped so. "That vould be greatly appreciated." I murmured a timid smile on my face. I wanted to date Sulu, I had since the moment I had first met him.

He chuckled as he looked at me. "Yes, I was asking you out." 'He knew me so well' I thought with a grin.

I looked down at the cherries in my hand with a blush as the captain let out a wolf-whistle. I smiled, glancing shyly around. It seemed as if Sulu and I weren't the only couple to get together because of the cherries. Spock and Uhura were kissing as were a couple other crew members I had thought were interested in each other. I wondered for a moment if there was something more to the cherries before shrugging it off as I looked at Sulu. I didn't care.


End file.
